


A Generous Offer

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, Older John, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Top John Winchester, Underage - Freeform, age gap, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is going through his first Heat and his parents are giving John Winchester the privilege of testing him out before making a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Generous Offer

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read tags before reading...you'll have no one to blame but yourself.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

  
John Winchester grinned at his friends, “I wanted to thank you for considering me. Your boy is truly a gorgeous little Omega.” He stepped into the house and breathed in the sweet scent of Castiel that had managed to cling to the air. “I know there are several other Alphas interested.”

“You’re not obligated to take him.” Naomi spoke up, “You have his whole Heat to see if you’re interested and if not we’ll ask Alastair. He’s looking for another Omega and he was quite excited when Castiel presented.”

“Well lead the way.”

They climbed the stairs and John could feel anticipation building. He could hear muffled cries and whimpers the closer they got to Castiel’s bedroom. “He’s right in there. I hope he works out for you.”

Naomi stepped away and moved down the hall until she was out of sight. John eagerly opened the door, stepped inside and locked it behind him.

The sight that greeted him went straight to his cock. Castiel was completely naked in the center of his bed, ass raised and fingers pumping away in the slick mess. Now that he was in the room the whimpers and cries were far louder.

He stripped and closed the distance between them. “Look at you.” He breathed out, “Needy and wet. A ripe little Omega looking for his first knot.” Once freed his large, hard cock jutted out and curved slightly to the left. It ached to be buried inside the Omega in front of him. He pulled Castiel’s hand away from his hole and stared. “Your pussy is so wet.”

John sunk two fingers inside easily. It earned a broken whimper that seemed to catch in Castiel’s throat and a hard shudder ran through Castiel’s body.

“Does that feel good?” he crooned, “Having an Alpha finger fucking your virgin cunt?”

Castiel shoved back into him, hole clenching, while John added a third finger.

“I’m going to have to thoroughly loosen you up or my dick is going to wreck you.” He worked Castiel until four fingers were easily gliding in and out, tugging on Castiel’s rim and rubbing against his prostate. It was taking everything in him not to simple shove Castiel into place, fuck in and pound the young Omega into the mattress damage be damned.

Every one of his instincts screamed for it but this wasn’t his first Omega during a Heat and John had far more control then that. He had two Omegas at home already, both currently fat with child, so he had plenty of experience with in Heat Omegas.

 “Like that?” he pulled his fingers out, took himself in hand and tapped Castiel’s hole with his cock. “Want your pretty bitch hole fucked full? Hungry for it?”

The fat head of his cock pushed past the first ring of muscles. Under him Castiel shivered and whimpered. John let his eyes fall closed while he relished sinking in to a new Omega for the first time. He relished being sunk inside an Omega so young and soft and completely untouched that he almost popped his knot right then.

Castiel was soaking wet and his inner muscles were already trying to lock down on him.

John shoved himself inside to the hilt, held Castiel in place and after a few seconds started up a rough, fast rhythm looking to get off quickly. There was no need for ceremony, he wasn’t wooing an Omega…he was taking an Omega who was strictly meant to be a wet hole for a cock and a possible womb for his future children.

His grunts couldn’t drown out the loud, high pitched needy sounds Castiel was making. That’s all an Omega wanted and needed; a nice, fat Alpha cock plowing into them until they were caught on a knot and pumped full.

Castiel’s desperation mixed with the filthy sound of his large cock pumping in and out of Castiel’s thoroughly slicked hole and the slap of his heavy balls against Castiel’s ass. “You feel good wrapped around me.” He grunted, “Greedy little fuck hole just needed a large Alpha dick. Your wet pussy was so hungry for it.”

He could already feel the swell of his knot and how it pushed up against Castiel’s hole, trying to shove in and tie them together for the first knotting.

“I’m going to fuck your slutty cunt full until you’re swollen with come. Breed your pretty hole up so you’re fat with my child.” John shoved his knot inside, grinding against Castiel’s plump ass. He swelled up and locked them together, orgasm rushing through him and cock emptying his first load into Castiel with a groan.

It was glorious.

* * *

 

“Knotslut.” John snarled as he slammed into Castiel’s limp, pliant body. “Three days of taking my dick in your wet little fuck hole and you’re still begging for it harder.” He let his hand travel down from Castiel’s hip and rubbed against where Castiel’s once flat belly bulged impressively with his come. “This’ll be a baby soon enough.”

He bared his teeth and pistoned his hips forward. Come and slick made each thrust wet sounding.

“I can’t wait to take you home after this. How could I possibly let anyone else have a young, ripe bitch like you? How could I let anyone else inside this wet cunt but myself?”

Already he could imagine taking Castiel to his bed, giving it to the little Omega fast and hard, before falling asleep with his knot caught inside.

“Greedy Omega bitch.” He slammed deep and rocked up against Castiel, “Your pussy feels so good around me.” John knotted Castiel again, he’d lost track by this point. He let his body crush Castiel to the bed as his cock pumped his seed inside Castiel and his teeth sunk into the back of Castiel’s neck viciously.

He’d held off on a claiming mark until now.

Instantly Castiel’s hole seized up around him as he came with a soft wail, voice hoarse from days of moaning and begging. “Milk my knot. That’s a good little knotslut.” He praised once he released Castiel’s neck.

There wasn’t a question that Castiel was performing exactly as any Omega worth anything at all: a wet, clenching hole to bury himself inside.

Castiel’s first Heat lasted until late the fifth day and abated with John’s fat knot firmly lodged in his thoroughly fucked open hole. “Mmmmm.” He nuzzled the back of Castiel’s neck and ground himself up against Castiel’s ass. “You’re going to be a great addition. I’ll have you whelping your first child in no time.”

“Ohhhh.” Castiel had yet to form any proper words since John had first buried himself into the Omega. He knew it would take Castiel a little while for his hormone and pheromone addled mind to come back.

It was his favorite part of spending a Heat with an Omega. The only thing the wanted or cared about was an Alpha cock and knot.

His cock emptied another load into Castiel while he groaned at the flexing of Castiel’s inner muscles still dutifully milking his knot for every single drop. “Next Heat I’ll fuck you full of child. Another pretty Omega carrying one of my children.” John had more than enough money to support a large family and it was a sign of status to have so many beautiful little Omegas producing children for him.

Once his knot went down he eased out and guided the large plug he’d been using into Castiel’s sloppy, gaping hole. The rim was red and puffy from thorough use and filled him with pride.

His shower was quick. He got dressed and left Castiel well fucked in the middle of his bed, dozing and completely spent. John headed down to the first floor and found his friends in the kitchen. “I decided to take you up on your truly generous offer.”

Naomi smiled brightly at him, “That’s great. I was a bit worried when Castiel presented as an Omega that I might have difficulty getting him off my hands. You know how proud we were of our oldest boys being Alphas but Castiel has always been a bit of a disappointment.” She stepped closer and regarded him, Alpha to Alpha.

“Is the amount we initially discussed still acceptable?” John inquired and at Naomi’s soft  _of course_  he grinned lazily. “Great. I’ll have the amount transferred to your account. If you don’t mind I’d like to take him on home with me. I still have some time off and I’d prefer to spend it getting further…acquainted with my newest Omega.”

“He’s yours. Whenever you want to take him back to your home is acceptable.”


End file.
